The Hardest Day
by Guilty Pirate Girl
Summary: (SongFic) InuXKag I used the song called "The Hardest Day" by The Corrs featuring Alejandro Sanz. Its my first try but I think its good. So lz give it a chance! TT R


****

The Hardest Day

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Do **NOT **belong to me or "The Hardest Day " by the Corrs featuring Alejandro Sanz.

****

Feh = thinking

__

Feh = lyrics

"Feh" = normal talking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Next day after Defeating Naraku~

In a small hut where a young miko and a hanyou slept you could see that there was a sad aurora looming over them. 

That was because today was the day they both would always dread since they confessed their love for each other. 

Slowly the night was passing and there would only be a couple of hours till morning.

~Outside the hut~

"Sango why are we out here?" asked a sleepy Miroku.

"Those two need sometime alone" she said while leaning on a tree. "And don't you dare try something or I'll make sure you don't see the next day.

"Sangooooooooooo! I wanna see what Kagome and InuYasha are doing!" said a angry looking Shippou.

"Shippou ye should leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone they need sometime to talk when they awake so we will wait by the fire till they are done talking" Kaede said while throwing more wood in the fire.

"Hmph! Fine! But if that mutt does anything bad to Kagome………." he left his little threat hangin knowing he couldn't hurt Inuyasha since he was much stronger than him.

"Shippou you should take a nap like Miroku" said Sango as she sweat dropped at the amount of drool the monk had slidding on his chin.

****

"Probably having perverted thoughts" she said while sighing

__

One more day, one last look   
Before I leave it all behind   
And play the role that's meant for us   
That said we'd say goodbye   


~Back to hut~

"InuYasha are you awake?" asked a yawning Kagome

"Mmmmm………yeah……….why?"

"I couldn't sleep………….." fear was evident while she spoke.

"Its still a while till morning Kagome get some sleep" said a concerned InuYasha

"InuYasha today's are last day together……………we won't see each other………."said a very sad looking Kagome.

"I know Kagome but I promise I'll return to you" Inuyasha said turning to her with a smile full of love and sadness.

"I know you will and I'll wait but for right now let me by your side" she said leaning her head on his chest.

  
_One more night (one more night) by your side (by your side)   
Where our dreams collide   
And all we have is everything   
And there's no pain there's no hurt   
There's no wrong it's all right   
_

"Kagome…………..please forgive me for going with Kikyo I owe her that much at least" his eyes searching hers for forgiveness.

"I forgive you but right now lets enjoy these moments together" she looked up at his face that was slowly lowering down until their lips met in a soft yet demanding kiss.

****

  
_If I promise to believe will you believe   
That there's nowhere that we'd rather be   
Nowhere describes where we are   
I've no choice, I love you   
Leave, love you wave goodbye _  


"Promise me you will believe that I will return to you" he said after breaking the kiss.

"Of course, InuYasha, but remember I Love you" they both leaned in for their last kiss.

"Kagome I have to go now……………but before I go kiss me goodbye" with that the both leaned again for a last kiss but not just any kiss a kiss fueled with both their love, passion, sadness, and every other feeling that they were feeling at that moment.

__

And all I ever wanted was to stay (all I ever wanted was to stay)   
And nothing in this world's gonna change, change   


"You know Kagome………..Right now I'd give up the Shikon Jewel just so we would never have to wake up from this night and just holding each other in our peaceful sleep"

"So would I, So would I………………but the jewel only brings unhappiness and I must protect it………" Tears were slowly forming in her eyes.

  
_Never wanna wake up from this night _  
_Never (never) wanna leave this moment   
Waiting for you only, only you   
Never gonna forget every single thing you do   
When loving you is my finest hour   
Leaving you, the hardest day of my life   
The hardest day of my life _  


"Kagome don't cry please. I love you and I don't want to see you crying. Just wait for me I'll come for you I promise. Just remember loving you has been the finest hours of my life and today leaving you is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done"

"I love you too InuYasha don't forget that" Kagome said while whipping away her tears.

"I have to go now, I'm sorry" she eyed him and smiled.

"Don't be" with those words she ran to him and hugged him.

"Don't forget me, ok?" he said while reaching his hand for her to shake it.

"Deal. I'll never forget you." with a smile she brought her hand up to his cheek.

"I love you………………"

"I love you to my love……………….Goodbye………….but not forever"

With those last words he ran out the hut and into the sunset but not before passing his friends.

"HEY MONK! GOODBYE AND GOOD LUCK WITH SANGO! SANGO MIROKU LOVES YOU! KAEDE! TAKE CARE YA OLD HAG! AND SHIPPOU! YOUR NOT SUCH A BRAT! GOODBYE" with that he ran out of site.

A now woken monk stood blushing and a demon exterminator blushing like crazy.

All of them together: Goodbye InuYasha!  


__

I still breathe (I still breathe), I still eat (I still eat)   
And the sun it shines the same as it did yesterday   
But there's no warmth, no light   
I feel empty inside   


~Back with Kagome~ 

****

"I feel so empty inside without you InuYasha………….I miss you already but I know your coming back…………………….I hold you to your promise don't fail me now because so far you never have" tears slid down her rosy cheeks as she walked out the hut. 

"I WILL NEVER stop loving you Inuyasha and I don't regret one single day we were together………."

****

But I never will regret a single day   
I know it isn't going to go away 

What I'm feeling (I'm feeling) for you   
I will always love you   
Leave, love you wave goodbye (love you wave goodbye)   
  
And all, and all I ever wanted was to stay (all I ever wanted was to stay)   
Nothing (nothing) in this world's gonna change...   


~With InuYasha and Kikyo~

"Are you ready to come with me to hell………….. forever" said the evil clay pot (Ooops sorry I mean Kikyo) 

" I am but……………..Not forever" with a smirk he looked at Kikyo's confused face.

"Hey I said I would go because I owe you that much but who ever said I was staying" he said holding his sword that was tied on his waist.

"InuYasha you can not escape hell…….so you will stay there forever."

****

"Not if I can help it because I got a promise to keep" putting on a bigger smirk the hanyou jumped in the hell hole after the living clay pot. (there I go again -_-)

__

Never wanna wake up from this night   
Never (never) wanna leave this moment   
Waiting for you only, only you   
Never gonna forget every single thing you do   
When loving you is my finest hour   
I never knew I'd ever feel this way   
I feel for you...   


~4 years Later~

Miroku and Sango had married and had 3 triplets. Mayu 2 months old (girl), Misao 2 years old (girl), Kohaku, in memory of Sango's brother, who was the oldest was 3 years old. And they adopted Shippou since Kagome had left to her time. 

Kaede had died as a respectful and wise woman but old age had taken her away a year after InuYasha's departure.

__

Never wanna wake up (I feel for you, I feel for you) from this night   
Never (never, never) wanna leave this moment   
Wainting for you only, only you   
Never gonna forget (never gonna forget) every single thing you do   
When loving you is my finest hour   
Leaving you, the hardest day of my life...   


"KAGOME! Mom wants you to go introduce yourself to the new neighbor!" Said Souta from his room.

"WHY DON"T YOU COME WITH ME!?" she said while getting some water.

(Note: Kagome doesn't live in a shrine anymore in this fic.)

"Because I have a soccer game and moms taking me! Bye!" He yelled while running out the door and into Ms. Higurashi's car where she was waiting.

"Fine! Tell mom I'm going!" finishing her drink she went to change into some baggy jeans and a red shirt that said Take a picture it last longer. After that she walked out to meet her new neighbor. 

Never wanna wake up from this night 

Never wanna leave this moment

Waiting for you only, only you

She walked to a boy who was facing away from her he had with black hair that reached to his butt.

"That reminds me of something…….long black hair…….Oh well! I'll think about it more later"

Tapping the boy she said, " Hi my name is Ka-----" Before she could finish the boy had turn around…………..and BOOM she came face to face with a familiar face.

"Inu-InuYasha?" she couldn't believe it was him in his human form.

"Kagome…………….I see you didn't forget me" with a smirk. Then she had lunged forward to hug him with such force they fell on the floor from the momentum.

"I can't believe it you're here!" she said while tears of happiness slid down her cheeks.

"I made a promise didn't I" with one of his arms he gently pulled her head down to his and kissed her with all the love and passion within him.

****

"Yes, you did a make a promise and at last after those four years of waiting for you…….. you're here"

~THE END~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well if your wondering how Inu got back to her well that's for you to decide but in my head I know how he came back. You want to know how I think he came back?…………….NOPE NOT TELLING! Muahahahaha! Anyways please review and tell me how the song fic was. ^_~ And thanks for reading it!


End file.
